


Something Wicked This Way Cums

by Jinkies_Lydia



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Love Triangles, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkies_Lydia/pseuds/Jinkies_Lydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series will revolve around an eventual polyamorous relationship between a pansexual FEMreader, (an open to exploration without labels) Lydia and Beetlejuice.  A very short series with around 3-5 chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Cums

Your 20s were perhaps the strangest years of your life, most people probably can say that. Too much is changing; either you are ahead of the curve or behind everyone else it felt like constantly. You lose touch with people. No one picks up anymore it seems like. It’s too busy, and it’s lonely. What you once thought factored as the strangest part of your 20s only turned out to be the predictable part of your life-because it happened to everyone. But the strange part, the surreal experience of your 20s all came down to living with a fellow graduate student, Lydia Joyce Deetz. 

Lydia was in the MD program on her way to becoming a psychiatrist, while also taking local classes at the art center for her photography hobby. You went to a neighboring college for a master’s program in Forensic Sciences. You had met her in a local library. Desperate to get out of the dorms, you had agreed to a lease together in a rundown apartment complex. Over the course of the early months of being roommates with Lydia, you two bonded over not only liquor preferences, books or even what to have on the tv- but your strange interests not for the faint of heart. From criminal profiling to the supernatural, you two filled a void in one another that was missing in both your respective dating lifestyles.

Maybe that’s why it became so easy to indulge each other. The further your games went with one another though, the stranger the apartment became. You swore the wallpaper had bugs moving beneath it or sometimes it sounded as if doors were creaking open on their own in the dead of night. Even though they were locked, when you’d fearfully go to check. You wondered if Lydia’s obsession with the afterlife was starting to go to your head, she seemed to consider her Ouija board to be the best board ‘game’ under your roof. Yahtzee was collecting dust compared to it.

The night before everything changed, you were keeping Lydia company while she packed to go home for the holidays. “Don’t be so despairing! It’s only for the weekend, Lydia.” You teased your roommate, as she packed a vintage morning veil to go along with a rather battered black sunhat into the old suitcase. “Besides weren’t you going on about wanting to see some uncle and aunt of yours? Barbara and uh Adam?” you struggled for a moment trying to remember their names.

“Well, yes I suppose that’s true,” Lydia sighs while closing the suitcase. You had never been in Lydia’s room, and couldn’t stop yourself from trying to remember every detail. It was far more bizarre and fantastical than you ever imagined. She had to be from another time, you often wondered with all her morbid Victorian type hobbies. The most fascinating thing in her room though was a scale model of her parents’ home. Followed closely by the creepy vanity table and mirror set she had on the other side of the small room. “I can’t believe your uncle made this, it looks just like your photos,” you compliment while studying the different rooms, “Is that a model within a model?!” You exclaim only to hear no answer. Glancing over your shoulder you see Lydia near her vanity table, fixing a stray hair-but not only that you swear she’s mouthing something to her reflection it seems. Instead of answer you…she seems to be conversing with herself.

She must be more strained by the trip than you believed. You approach Lydia carefully, hoping not to startle her when your hand caresses a shoulder. “Hey, it’s just a few days with your annoying step mother. Don’t sweat it,” you try to comfort her, and she gives you an odd smile in return. “That’s not what I’m worried about; I’m worried you won’t keep my friend company,” Lydia says staring you down while crossing her arms around her middle, “You know they’re strange and unusual, like myself. But they don’t like being ignored.” You can’t help glancing over at the Ouija board, “So I have to play game night by myself…?” you ask unconvinced, “I keep telling you, it’s only by yourself when you aren’t open to the realm of possibilities,” Lydia chastise you, “Just keep an open mind.” Her pale little hands have wrapped around the fabric of your worn out plaid shirt to pull you in for a kiss. 

You haven’t done more than this with Lydia yet, you didn’t know if it was a good idea to mix living together with casual pleasure but she seemed highly interested in learning a new thing or two from a girl. Your hands grab Lydia by her hips to draw her body in closer to your own, while you let her dominate the kiss. Soon she’s pushing you both towards her bed, pulling you down on top of her. “You sure?” you ask Lydia running your nails down her jaw and throat, watching the smallest of pink welts rise from her deathly pale skin. Her hands skim down her body to her skirt, pulling the fabric up to expose black panties decorated with little creepy white spiders. “I thought you had to leave soon,” you tease moving back so you can kiss the inside of one of her thighs before moving to her panties. Ranking your fingers over the cloth covering her mound, she answers you, “I do,” now her hand has hold of your hair. She’s gently leading your face down to her cunt.

“Insistent….” You mumble continuing to stroke her slit through the fabric while your mouth finds her hidden button. You had to go gently, using the fabric to help dull the sensations of your teeth as you carefully suck and nibble on her. Lydia’s body is stiff, shaking every once in a while. The sounds of her breathing and low moans are adorable. If only you’d known she’ be this receptive you’d cut your nails….for now your mouth would have to do all the dirty work after you’ve peeled her soaking wet panties down to her knees. You kiss, lick and suck on every inch of skin she has to offer between those lovely pale thighs. You write out her name with your tongue. There is so much more you want to do to her puffy engorged sex but it can’t last forever.

Raising your head from below, her cum is dripping down your chin. It’s slicked your puffy mouth like lip glass. Days later you would be left to wonder if you should of used a dental dam, but you doubt they made such things to protect you from STHs.

That’s right, STHs. Your abbreviation for sexual transmitted hauntings. After Lydia left for the four day weekend trip, it was just you and the cat in the apartment-at least that’s what you thought till nightfall. The first clue was the cat seeming to stare more often at things that weren’t there. Then there was the creaking of floor boards in other rooms-empty rooms. When you thought it was the cat making those noises you’d turn and see it quietly sleeping in the same room as you.

“It’s just an old building is all,” you caught yourself whispering many times throughout the day. “It’s all in my head, too much caffeine,” you’d laugh to yourself as dusk set in, after imagining the wall paper slithering underneath with god knows what? Bugs? Or were those shifting shapes snake like? Sleep did come easy that night, and barely a few hours into some shut eye the real nightmare begins. While asleep the sheet over your body seemed to tighten, tighter and tighter it became till you struggled to breath. Your body’s panic turns your dream into a warning-as a snake curls around your body choking the life out of you. Your eyes fly open, and your body tries to shoot forward but you remain unmoving. Unable to gasp in a lung full of air, and your eyes dart around the room in fear, your brain fuzzy from sleep, and swear you see inhuman shadows on your walls. You can hear scraping noises….but where? Is that the cat staring at something? You need to scream but can’t.

Finally the sheets seem to lose their hold on your body and you’re tumbling out of the bed. Once flat on the floor you mistakenly glance under your bed. You can’t see anything, it’s too dark but you swear there’s breathing coming from there. You should stand up, run do something but all the strength seems to have left your legs. So you drag your body as quietly as you could, crawling out the bedroom door-wait when did it open? You had shut it before bed. Terrified you crawl into the living room, glancing around in the semi dark room. There are bands of light breaking across the darkness from between the window blinds.

If there was something in the apartment, you thought you’d hear it following you by now. The apartment has fallen silent, no more creepy breathing or whatever that strange scratching noise was that sounded like it was coming from beneath the wallpaper. You look over a shoulder into the bedroom and only find the cat-now rolling across your bed in a lazy stretch.

“The fuck….” You’re muttering to yourself confused, and embarrassed. Was it all in your head? Just a bad dream, maybe a night terror? That’s when you hear it…a gravelly voice coming from Lydia’s room, “You live-wires are so jumpy, can’t say I don’t mind the view though!” Your nails scratch against the hard wood, as your heart drops into your stomach. There was someone in the apartment with you after all…and you had to pass Lydia’s room on the way to the apartment’s entrance. You’d never beat whoever was in there to the door. “Won’t you come in and make introductions?” the voice teases while you look for something to defend yourself with….the kitchen was fairly close, so you creep quickly across the floor to grab a knife. As soon as your fingers are around the handle of one, the floorboards are making impossible creaking noises under your feet.

There are boards ripping themselves up from the floor, bending in unnatural ways looking like warped waves, starting with the ones you are standing on. It’s disorienting, as the floor seems to be moving under you sending you closer to Lydia’s door. Her door swings open fully on its own in time for the wretched wood to fling you into the room. Your body is sent careening into the wooden vanity, knife driving hard into its wood surface while you try to catch yourself.

Who you find staring back at you in that vanity mirror though, you’d never forget. He’s a man in his 30s, with long wild dirty hair that must have been blonde once but it gone an odd greenish tint-probably from the same moss creeping across his hairline and down his neck. He’s paler than Lydia even, with the deepest violet hued dark circles giving his face almost a skeletal appearance. He gives you a wide creepy smile exposing a mouth full of filthy teeth. “Knife to meet you too. Why the bug eyes?” When he blinks his eyes have changed from the normal humanoid appearance to a fly’s compound eye look, drawing a screech from your throat. “Ain’t you ever seen a ghost before?”


End file.
